Catscratch
Catscratch is an American animated television series created by Doug TenNapel. It was aired on Nickelodeon in 2005 and on Nicktoons in 2005 [1]. It was also shown on Nickelodeon UK / Ireland in 2006. It is a light-hearted adaptation of TenNapel's graphic novel, Gear, which is also the name of the cats' monster truck. The series features music composed by longtime TenNapel collaborator, Terry Scott Taylor. Catscratch's first DVD appearance was on Nick Picks Vol. 3, which came out February 7, 2006 (though the DVD contained only "Bringin' Down the Mouse"). The series revolves around a trio of feline brothers including the snobbish and self-centered Mr. Blik, the eccentric and loveable Waffle, and Gordon Quid, who possesses stereotypical Scottish mannerisms and recounts apparently fictional experiences back in Scotland. After their wealthy deceased owner Edna Cramdilly passed away she left her riches to them, along with a menacing, oversized monster truck named Gear and a dignified butler named Hovis, and the program commonly chronicles their wealthy lifestyles and unusual, sometimes paranormal, experiences. Other characters include the sweet, innocent little neighboring girl Kimberly, with whom Gordon is infatuated and the cats' competitive rivals the Chumpy Chump Brothers, among others. Main characters ;Mr. Blik :Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, bossy and brash. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. Mr. Blik has yellow eyes and is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik always insults his two brothers. Mr. Blik's catch phrase is, "Yeah!" He is the oldest. ;Waffle :Waffle is an extremely enthusiastic, goofy, cute, funny, and can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. His catch phrases are "Spleee!" or Yahoo!" when he's happy and gets super-excited about all things silly. Waffle has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap and newts. He also wishes roller coasters were public transportation, would eat donuts straight from "donut trees", loves zero gravity basketball and smelling the pictures of flowers on shirts. Waffle also likes doing farting sounds with his underarms. He is a gray Tortie with long, dog-like ears and a long tail. He is the tallest and the youngest. ;Gordon Quid :Gordon is a brave member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypical Scottish accent. He is full of heart, has a soft spot for "Human" Kimberly and loves to sing, which quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. He is also an amazing cook, usually cooking Scottish recipes, which a lot of people don't find edible. He has an orange patch on his right eye. Episode, "Lovesick" shows he is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate. If he touches broccoli, all the lights go out and he turns into a cat-like monster. If he gets too close to chocolate, he turns into a large, toothless, slimy, bumpy monster. In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. Judging from his short tail, he is a Manx. Gordon also has a mission set before him: Get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Gordon's catch phrases are, "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan", "Feel my sting.", "Great gopher", "Cheer", and sometimes "Pop a Wheelie!". He is the shortest. Catscratch went into production in early 2005. Production continued on Catscratch until the final episode, "Spindango Fundulation/Duck and Cover" aired in early 2007. There have been rumors about a possible Second Season of Catscratch, but Nickelodeon has yet to announce any official word. Annie Awards Year Result Award Category/Recipient(s) 2006 Nominated Annie Best Character Design in an Animated Television Production Luther McLaurin Casting Society of America, USA Year Result Award Category/Recipient(s) 2006 Nominated Artios Best Animated Voice-Over Television Casting Sarah Noonan Meredith Layne Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA Year Result Award Category/Recipient(s) 2008 Nominated Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing - SFX, Foley, Dialogue, ADR & Music for TV Animation Joe Pizzulo (supervising sound editor) Tom Maydeck (supervising sound editor) Jeffrey Kettle (supervising foley editor) Mishelle Fordham (supervising dialogue/adr editor) Rick Hinson (sound editor) William Hinson (sound editor) Jason Stiff (dialogue editor) Terry Taylor (music editor) Robert Watson (music editor) Sanaa Cannella (foley artist) For episode "Spindango Fundulation/Duck and Cover". 2006 Nominated Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing in Television Animated Joe Pizzulo (supervising sound editor) Tom Maydeck (supervising sound editor) Jeffrey Kettle (supervising foley editor) Mishelle Fordham (supervising dialogue/adr editor) Terry Taylor (music editor) Robert Watson (music editor) Rick Hinson (sound editor) Sanaa Cannella (foley artist) For episodes "Love Cats" and "Zombie Party a Go-Go". Catscratch also picked up the award for "Best Foreign Animation Series" at the 2nd annual China Int’l Cartoon & Animation Festival in Hangzhou, China Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catscratch *Catscratch Characters *Catscratch Voice Cast http://catscratch.wikia.com/wiki/Catscratch_Wiki Category:Cartoons Category:NickToons Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animated Sitcom Category:Doug TenNapel